A Day with the Cast!
by ghost2812
Summary: This is a continuation of my series "A Day With". And this time I thought it be fun to do it based on the ongoing season that is amazing. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll add the new chapter in at the end of the season.
1. The Start Of The End

RWBY: A Day with the whole cast

Today is the day for the tournament. I head out to the tournament with the RWBY gang. We take a seat right next to Weiss's sister, Winter. I quickly greeted her and sat down. The gang was out in the middle of the stadium and had to fight the bonus stage of the tournament. The stage was set, and the crowd was cheering in excitement to see what was going to happen. The scenario wheel was being rolled and it seemed to have landed on grimm attack.

The crowd grew wild after this scenario. But I could tell something isn't right. A large (When I mean large, I mean like 5 story big) metal container raised from the ground and I heard loud bangs coming it. I looked around where I was sitting, and I noticed that Pyrrha was right behind me. I looked over at Winter and she was starting to get uneasy. The container opened to reveal that there was the Goliath, 2 King Tajitus, 4 Nevermores, 6 Ursas, and 10 Beowolfs.

The announcers got surprised, and yelled "THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT MANY, ANYONE, HELP THEM!"

I immediately turned over to Pyrrha and asked for her spear. She saw what I was thinking and passed me her weapon. I extended the spear and prepared the throw. My helmet folding down, and I was checking for a heartbeat in the mammoth. i found it and angled the launch to hit the heart, and threw. I did a front flip onto a ledge, and launched off as hard as I could. I looked over at where the Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo was sitting. I blew a kiss to them, and their reactions were priceless. Cinder was just smiling, Mercury looked a little ticked off, Emerald was surprised, and Neo blushed. I smiled and landed into the battlefield.

Winter's Point of View:

(Ready for an action sequence?)

Ghost literally just took out a Goliath in a few seconds! Impressive, let's see what else he could do. He landed on a Beowolf and dodged a hit from the one of the serpents. He landed on the serpent's tail and ran up to the head. He pulled out one of his katanas, and stabbed it into it's brain. As the serpent was falling, he pulled out a sniper rifle and started to open fire on the beowolfs. He got 2 of them and jumped off. Blake, Yang, and Ruby were working on the other. It seemed that Weiss was surrounded by beowolf. One of the beowolf tried to attack her,but a sword hit it dead in the chest, knocking it to the ground. Ghost got right next to the corpse and yanked out the katana. He looked over at Weiss, and said "You ok?"

She gave him a quick nod and he dashed into action. He stabbed a beowolf and kicked it to the others. He pulled out a SMG and shot up the rest of the beowolfs. I directed my attention to the others and it seemed that they took out the other King Tajitu. That meant that there were 4 Nevermores, and 6 Ursas left. He dashed to one of the Ursas and cut off the head of it. It seemed that Ruby was in danger, so he threw a dagger at the Ursa next to her and shot it with a pistol. Coco just got to the tournament and noticed what was going on. She pulled out her minigun and shot up the 4 Nevermores that were trying to attack the audience. Yang punched a Nevermore to death, Blake hacked at a Nevermore, and Weiss and Ruby worked together to get one. Ghost noticed that there was one more Nevermore, so he ran up and punched into the Nevermore's chest, revealing a heart. He then took it out and crushed it. (too much?) The fighting was done and the stadium was left in a wreckage. Bodies (and body parts) were all over the place. There was a silence from the crowd. Then, they started to roar in excitement. It seemed that Cinder was leaving the stadium.

"What a spectacular display of skill! Even if this was not planned to be like this!" Said the announcers.

The gang got into the middle, smiled, and bowed to the audience. They then high-fived each other in excitement.

Back to my view (missed me?):

We got out of the ring and we were pumped.

"Nice job guys!" Yang said as she gave a smile and thumb ups.

"We were amazing out there!" said Ruby.

"We were alright" said Blake.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" said Weiss.

I was completely silent at that moment. Blake noticed this and said, "What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" (c:)

"No, not that. It's just, why would there be grimm like that at the tournament?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I wanted to know if a cat got your tongue, cause I'm pretty sure I don't." Blake said.

I left the group and went back to my dorm. (And yes, I finally got a dorm at this moment. I'm not in their closet anymore.) I found out that Cinder and Neo were waiting outside my door. Cinder started the conversation with, "You were impressive out there."

"Thanks" I said.

Neo butted in with "You were amazing out there! Can you teach some of your moves?"

I was completely caught off guard by Neo talking. I asked, "You can talk?"

Neo said "Of course I can talk, I just don't do it to hide my voice to the viewers at home."

"That's a little bit rude, but ok." I said.

"Well, back to the topic," butted in Cinder, "There is going to be something big that's going to happen in the finale, let's see if you are prepared for it."

The two left after that, leaving me in confusion. Neo turned smiled and waved me goodbye. I waved back, still confused at what Cinder said. i just shrugged it off and went into my room to be off to bed.

8 hours later

I woke up to a sound of knocking on my door. I quickly get up from my nap and I check who was at the door, and to my surprise, it's Weiss and her older sister, Winter. Weiss immediately got extremely embarrassed because I forgot I had no shirt on. Winter had a slight smile in her poker face. I closed the door and jumped back because I was expecting something to come through the door. I get back up to see that Weiss's rapier was a centimeter from my neck. I slowly go around it and put on a shirt. I open the door and say, "So, what's going on?"

Weiss was still mad at me, so Winter said, "I'm going to leave soon, and I believe Weiss needed someone to guide her back to her dorm.

I shrug it off, and I follow the two down to the main yard of the academy. As Winter got on the helicopter, she waved good bye to both me and Weiss. As me and Weiss walk back to the dorms, she strikes up a conversation with, "So, how do you like my sister?"

"Well, she seems like a nice person under that tough exterior." I said.

"It's nice to see that you like her." She said.

"Well, it's nice to see where you looks came from." I said.

Weiss started to blush and refused to make eye contact with me. I started laugh at her as we made our way to the dorm.

-4 days later-

I head over to Cinder's dorm to find out what she meant four days ago. I was going knock on the door until i noticed that the door was open with a small crack. I opened it a little further and peeked inside. The room was pitch black but i could still make out a figure. I opened the door fully and stepped in.

"Quite the anti-social type, aren't you Neo?" I asked.

The figure got up and it smiled. It replied "How did you know?"

"Pretty obvious it was you, that and Mercury is right behind me." I said.

I dodged a kick that aimed for my knees by jumping and drop kicking Mercury back. I got up and Neo's face was next to mine. Mercury turned on the lights and saw what was going on. Emerald and Cinder arrived to the scene and was also surprised. Mercury and Emerald left the room so that left Cinder and Neo.

I broke the silence with "What you doing Neo?"

"Nothing." said Neo

I slowly backed off and Cinder just watched. I asked Cinder what she meant by big.

"You'll know when you need to know." She said.

'That was the most confusing thing to be said to me ever." I said.

"You'll see what I mean." She said.

I left the room being even more confused on what she said to me. I am not sure why she has to be so mysterious at every moment she see fits. I went back to my dorm to head to sleep.

-Next Day-

I woke up to my tv being left on. It was left on the channel when the semi-finals were in play. It got to the end where Yang managed to beat Mercury. Then the surprise happened. Apparently Yang when in and broke Mercury's leg. It threw everyone off guard, and it surprised everyone. At first I thought Yang did it on a fit of rage. Then I thought about it more, Yang would never do that ever. The only reason why she would attack is when she is being attacked. And out of nowhere, my gut was telling me that it was a setup. Then that got me to what Cinder said. I ran over to where Cinder's room was and kicked it open. The room was pitch black and there was no one to be found in the room. I turned on the light and there was a note that was left on the table. It reads, "Head to the town, and head east- Neo"

"Great. Let's start a road trip." I said.

I got onto my motorcycle and started to head east as fast I could.

-4 Hours Later-

After four hours of riding my motorcycle, I hit a dock. I noticed a plane fly over me. This got my interest and I got onto a vantage point. I pulled out a sniper rifle and zoomed in on where the plane was landing. At first, Cinder and Emerald got off, then Mercury. Last time I checked, Mercury got his leg busted in. Then it hit me, Cinder's big plan was to bring distrust to Atlas and the Academy, then launched in another outbreak, this time a bigger scale than last time. The people will not have anyone to trust, destroying the city from the inside. That is a very smart idea Cinder, very smart. I got up and started to head to my motorcycle, until I ran into someone, and that person was Neo.

"I see you got my message." She said.

"Well, you left out in the open for me." I said.

"It was nice to me." She said.

"You have changed a lot ever since I first met you." I said.

"How so?" She said while smiling.

"Well, you got a lot nicer." I said.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked.

"That's up for you to decide." I said.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I recommend on getting out of here, her master plan is getting even closer. I ran to my motorcycle and sped off back to the city.

-5 Hours Later-

I got to the tournament and it was Pyrrha vs. Penny. I know what was going on in her mind, and I feel bad for her. This isn't for a normal girl to be one of the four special seasons. Pyrrha won by disabling Penny as a robot. I looked over to where Ruby was, and she was crying. I ran over to her and asked, "It's alright, they could rebuild her again."

Ruby was left crying and I felt extremely bad. It was a moment later that Cinder broke the trust and the grimm outbreak was in play. I sensed a dark presence that I knew very, it was Adam, and he's mad. I hope Blake doesn't see him. I ran over to the announcer station, and said "Any and every able fighter, meet up in middle of the stadium. NOW!"

I jumped down the stage and accessed who was alive. There was CFVY, Sunny and Neptune, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss.

"That's everyone?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Coco said.

"Alright, the city is under attack, and it's up to us to hold back everything that threatens the safety of the people."

"Why is it only us?' Neptune asked.

"Well, the people don't trust Atlas, so that means that it's just us left to defend." I said.

"Alright." Neptune said.

"So anyone else have questions? No? Alright, lock and load, people, it's time we prove who we really are!"

-To be continued in Chapter 2-

(Basically until Season 3 is done)


	2. Nothing like the Present

A Day With The Cast: The War For The City

Everyone was heading for the plane that was leading back to the city. I looked over to everyone. I know they are scared, but they are determined to take back the city. I got on the ship with the others as Ruby jumped back to the stadium. All I could hear was she was taking a different way. I looked out the ship to see that Ironwood's ship was going down in a ball of flames. The pilot said that he was going to drop us off at the academy, and he would head off. I noticed a suspicious trio standing on one of the rooftops, just standing there and watching the war. I felt it was Cinder's group, so I decided to jump off. Before I could jump off, Weiss stopped me, saying, "What are you thinking of doing?"

"Taking a different way out." I said.

"Whatever you do, stay safe." She said.

"I'll never see your face again if I'm dead." I said.

She gave a smile and gave me a kiss on the lips. She withdrew and said, "Good Luck!"

I gave her a quick nod, and jumped out of the plane. As I was free-falling to the ground, I looked at the situation.

Ruby seemed to be heading for the huge ship Ironwood failed to re-capture. Yang seemed to still be in the dorms, and Blake and Weiss were heading for the academy the others. I decided to head for the city and help take out as many grimm as possible. As I jumped off the stadium, I noticed that the city was in chaos. Grimm were taking the city from one block to another. I'm guessing this was part of Cinder's grand scheme. Rumor has it that the White Fang are also in the plan. I hope Blake doesn't see Adam again. That would spell danger for us all.

I forgot that I was free-falling at a fast pace, and my analyzation of the situation took my mind of it. I landed through the roof of a building and landed on the ground floor, rolling to the streets.

"Nice landing there kiddo." A voice said.

I looked up to see that it was Qrow.

"Thank you" I said with a grunt, "I practice it a lot."

"You saying you jump out of planes 1000 ft in the air all the time?" He asked.

"You don't my life." I said.

"Touche." He said, "Are you trying to help out with the city? Because I believe even you can stop this."

"I got a plan." I said.

"Whatever it may be, I hope you don't die in the process, my nephews have a liking for you." He said. 

"It's going to take a lot to put me down." I said.

"I'm sure of that." He said.

I was walking down the street where a patrol of robots saw me. The problem was that they opened fired at me. I pulled out a beretta and fired a couple of shots at the patrol. I took out 5 of them. It seems that the robots are to not be trusted as well. I pick up the radio I had and said, "Watch out people, the robots are not to be trusted."

Everyone picked up and said, "YOU DON"T SAY?!"

"Rude much?' I said.

I went back to the rooftops to get a bearing of where I am. I noticed that I landed pretty far from the trio. I got a lot of jumping to make. I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, dodging a few holes here and there. Then a griffith snatched me mid-jump and it took me for a ride. It was taking me to where they were. It looks like to be my lucky day. As I was above the roof, I sliced the bird with my katana and landed on the roof behind them. They all turn towards the noise and we're not at all surprised.

Cinder came up to me and said, "Enjoying the chaos?"

"Not really." I said.

"Shame, cause I for one am thrilled at it." She said. "This has been planned for months, and it has been finally done. Roman is being released as we speak, by Neo."

"Ruby is on her way to stop that, so I don't know, Roman should be scared in his rich little clothes." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" She said teasingly.

"Maybe." I said with a smile.

"Alright, while we wait, let's do something to pass the time. Mercury, have some fun." She said.

He smiled and looked over at me.

-Cinder's Point of View-

Let's see who is the victor of this battle. I hope Mercury loses, I want to toy with him a little bit longer. Mercury dashed towards him at a lightning fast speed, almost making me lose track of him. But he seemed to be unaware of what Ghost was doing. It seemed that he took some pills of some sort. He dodged it with ease and some dog tags slipped out. The dog tag had a SSS imprinted on it. I'm not sure what that is for, but it must be special to him. Mercury went in for a fury of punches and kicks, but none of them made any contact. It seemed that Mercury was only attacking the afterimage. He managed to make contact but Ghost blocked that punch with ease. After all of kicks and punches, Mercury was left gasping for air. With a little smirk, Ghost knew he won at this point. He went in for the winning punch before Emerald tried to yank him away from Mercury. He looked over at me and said, "You pleased yet?"

"Yes." I said.

-My Point of View-

"So, now that ordeal is over, Can we talk like friends again?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I walked up and stood right next to her as we were old friends.

"Remember the old days where you were my partner in crime?" She asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't the greatest moment of my life."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a teasing tone, "They were the greatest moments of my life."

"Cute" I said blankly.

"Tchh, You still are the same strict guy." She said.

"Well, it's because of you that I loosened up a bit." I said.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. I could hear a whisper behind say, "They knew each other?'

I turned around and said, "I was her old partner, back in the day."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, saying, "Things are getting interesting."

I looked over at what she was pointing at. I could see an umbrella flying off in the distance, and a giant explosion go off. Then you could visibly see Ruby jumping off the airship as it was going down. I looked over at Cinder's dumbfounded face, saying, "Told you Ruby would win."

"Looks like Torchwick might be dead, but the plan will continue without him." She said coldly.

"Still cold as ever." I said.

"I recommend getting to Neo, she might need your help." She said.

"You're right, I'll be off." I said.

I turned around but something turned me around and and kissed me on the lips. That turned out to be Cinder. She gave a nob and motioned me to be off.

As I was running to where Neo seemed to be landing, she yelled out, "Bring her back safe!"

I gave her a thumbs up and started to run even faster.

-5 minutes later-

I catch up to where Neo seemed to have landed, and the area where she landed was pretty funny. Her umbrella got caught in a branch. She was hanging on to her umbrella for dear life.

"Having fun up there?" I asked teasingly.

"Does it look like I'm having fun?" She said.

"Here, drop down, I'll catch you." I said.

"You sure?" She said.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

"Alright, here I go." She said.

She dropped down into my open hands, and made eye contact with me.

"Nice drop." I said.

She gave me a quick kiss and said shyly, "Thank you…."

"No problem, but mind explaining what's going on?" I said.

She dropped a loud sigh and said, "My job was to take control of the ship, and defend it. Now that the ship is heading towards the ground, I failed my job."

"Well, I gotta go, gotta save people, you know the drill." I said.

"Alright, good luck!" She said.

We went our separate ways as the ship started to make contact with the ground next to me. I narrowly dodged the ship and flying debris. I looked at my phone to have a text from Ruby, saying, "Get to the academy. We need your help."

I dashed down the street, towards the academy.

-5 minutes later-

I arrived to the academy to see that everyone was exhausted. It seems like they were through war. I was walking up to the group as soon as a pack of beowulf's started to head toward us. I pulled out a Remington, and fired into the pack. This took out 3 of them. The last two I pulled out my katana and cut them in half. I continued to walk towards them. As I got closer, I noticed that Yang was missing her right arm. This started to take me into a state of distress. I went up to Ruby and asked, "What happend to Yang's arm?!"

Blake woke up and said, "Adam happened…"

"You gotta be kidding me." I said.

I then noticed that there was a dragon flying around. I looked over to Weiss talking to Ruby, then they ran off to the tower. I decided to head to where Ruby and Weiss was, to see if I can help out. As I was on the way, Ruby climbed her way up to the tower. I caught up to Weiss, and got ready to defend the area. I noticed 3 griffiths on their way to stop Ruby. I got out a Barrett 50. Cal, and opened fire on the pack. I took out all of them and the bodies fell on some grimm. As soon as Ruby reached the top, there was a bright light come from the tower, and then the dragon seemed to be frozen. I looked at Weiss, and motioned her to get me up there. She placed a platform I could get on, and launched me up. I landed on the top and noticed that Cinder was missing. Ruby was knocked out on the ground. Qrow caught up to me, and said "Cover me while I get Ruby."

I gave him a nod and pulled out a Light MG. At this point, griffiths started to circle around us. I fired a series of bullets at the grimm and slowly took them out. But more seemed to show up every one I killed. Qrow got to Ruby and motioned me to jump off. As we were free-falling to the tower, a message from a familiar voice said, "We'll meet in the same place."

Me and Qrow landed on our feet and raced to evac. As we were flying away, I looked back at the city, or what was left of it. It was left in ruins. The city that brought me great memories, to be left in ruins. This has to be the worst day of my life.

-3 Days later-

I was with Weiss as her dad was taking her back to Atlas. As I was walking along side of her, we had a conversation.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Well, what can I do? He's my dad." She said.

"I'm not sure if his choice is to be taken seriously." I said.

"I'm being forced you know?" She said.

"Trust me, I feel it's a lot safer if you're next to me." I said.

"I'm not sure if that was flirting, or you being serious." She said with a blush.

"A little bit of both." I said with a smile.

"Oh please!" She said as she punched my arm.

Her father raised an eyebrow at what we were doing. I decided to keep my composure and continued to walk. We reached to her father, and I said, "Your daughter is safe and sound."

"Judging from what I've seen of you, i'm surprised she is in one piece." He said.

I saw what he said and decided to stay quiet. He looked at Weiss, and said, "I'm not sure at what you see in this man, but what I see is nothing."

That was very uncalled for. Winter showed and gave me a quick hug. I gave her a head nod, and looked back at the father.

"Great, you got the influence of both my daughters." He said.

I decided to walk away before things got ugly. As I was walking away, he said, "See? He's a man with no back to him. I'm sure he is not meant for you Weiss."

-Winter's Point of View-

I'm not sure why father is saying these words, but i'm sure he's unaware of what he could do. I went to tell him to stop, but it was too late. The robots around us got sliced up to pieces. Then he appeared out of nowhere, pointing his sword an inch from father's throat. This was a very tense situation, that even he started to sweat a little.

"I'd watch your tongue old man, or you might end up losing it." He said with a intense voice.

He sheathed the sword and started to walk away. As he was walking away, father said, "Hmph, I guess I was wrong about you. You do have back."

"Damn right." He said as he walked away. "Also, make your robots better, they seem to be beat up by everything."

-2 days later-

I walk into Yang's room to see that Ruby was heading for the city with Nora, Ren, and Jaune. It seems they are out for revenge. I looked over at Yang, and said, "If you ever want to head back into the fight with your sister, I recommend getting a robotic arm."

Yang stayed quiet to that.

"Huh, guessing you are still getting used to it. You'll get used to it, one way or another. But remember this, just call me when you are ready to head out. Right now, I'm looking for Blake, watching over Weiss, and hunting down whoever did this. Meanwhile, you can rest up and prepare for the next battle, because the academy is just the start of it all."

I walked out of the room slowly. As I turned out of the door, I heard Yang say, "I'll keep that in mind."

-2 hours later-

I reach the top of a mountain top overlooking a valley where the group were travelling. As I was watching four figures started to walk behind me. I turn around to see that it was the group that started it all. Cinder was the first to approach me.

"Miss me?" She said.

"Not that much." I said.

"Still cold as ever." She said with a chuckle.

Neo butted in with, "Thanks for getting me off that branch."

"No problem, Just don't get caught in a wind again, got it?" I said.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"So, I'm guessing you went through the trouble to contact me to just have small chat?" I said.

Cinder smiled and said, "Always to the point, are you? Well, we came up with a proposal. How about you join us again? It will be like the good old days, where you and I were partners in crime."

I said, after a few seconds of thought, "Sorry, but I have to deny it. I got friends on this side, and I care for them."

"I see, remember, if you ever want to remake that choice, I'm just one call away." She said.

And in a blink of the eye, they all vanished. I let out a loud sigh, and then sat down at the ledge. Whatever may happen, I'm staying loyal to those I cared about. Another figure sat down next to me. I look over to see that it was a familiar figure. She said, "Quite the problem this world is in, isn't it?"

"Quiet the problem indeed, Blake." I said quietly.


End file.
